Someday My Prince Will Come Klaine
by StrongestVoice
Summary: A New Klaine Fanfic Loosely based around the Disney Movie Snow White. Mentions Of Brittana and Finchel But mostly Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic based around two Glee Characters using a Disney movie as a base. I Hope you like it. It took me ages to write and to figure it all out. This fanfic is based around the Disney movie Snow White. It has been changed a little to suit a real life but i added elements of the original. It is written from Kurt's View.

Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I live a wonderful life in Lima, Ohio with my knight in shining armour, Blaine Anderson. My days with Blaine are always filled with fun, laughter and yes Romance. But this was not always so. My mother passed away when I was younger so my father raised me.

My knight in shining armour just so happened to be friends with a guy named Sebastian. I really didn't know that Sebastian was jealous of me. I worked a day job helping my dad with his car mechanic shop. I often sang while I worked. One sunny Morning, while getting a spanner from the tool box, I noticed someone watching me. I kept on singing though.

Kurt:

I Hear The Ticking Of The Clock

I'm Lying Here The Room's Pitch Dark

I Wonder Where You Are Tonight

No Answer On The Telephone

And The Night Goes By So Very Slow

Oh I Hope That It Won't End Though

Alone…

Till Now I Always Got By On My Own

I Never Really Cared Until I Met You

And Now It Chills Me To The Bone

How Do I Get You Alone

How Do I Get You Alone

I noticed who it was. It was the really cute guy I had seen around town. He had heard me singing and stopped to find out where the voice was coming from. He came into the garage and soon he joined in.

Blaine:

You Don't Know How Long I Have Wanted

To Touch Your Lips And Hold You Tight

You Don't Know How Long I Have Waited

And I Was Going To Tell You Tonight

But The Secret Is Still My Own

And My Love For You Is Still Unknown

Alone...

Kurt:

Till Now I Always Got By On My Own

Both: I Never Really Cared Until I Met You

Blaine: And Now It Chills Me To The Bone

Both: How Do I Get You Alone

How Do I Get You Alone

Alone... Alone…

During the song we stared into each other's eyes. The song was alone. Our voices were beautiful together. After the song I suddenly became nervous and ran into the shop. The boy then called out, "Hey! Get back here I don't know your name!"

"Kurt, My Names Kurt!"

"I'm Blaine" he replied.

Suddenly a car pulled up outside.

"Blaine, Hop in!"

I started to walk out from the shop.

Sebastian Beeped

"Alright Sebastian! I'm Coming, Bye Kurt!"

I glanced over to where this Sebastian guy was and I knew he was going to cause trouble. Sebastian stared at me with anger before Blaine jumped in his car and he gave him a big smile. They Drove off.

I wandered around the shop thinking about Blaine. Where had he come from? Would I ever see him again? I wish I hadn't had been a little bit shy.

Thanks for reading Guys I hope You Enjoyed, Please Review and I will try to get the next Chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next day a friend of mine (well a friend would be stretching it) came by and asked me to go for a walk with her. Harmony. She as beautiful, you had to admit it, but I wasn't attracted to her like that. Harmony has always been well you can't say kind but…. Competitive towards me. I went for a walk with her. We walked down to the shops. Before you even try to guess, no she didn't try to kill me but she warned me about Sebastian. She told me that he would not stop until he had Blaine. She also told me that Sebastian despised me with great intent. I decided to take Harmony's warning. I tried so hard to stay away.

The next day I ran off to school. Alone. The hallways were so crowded that I got pushed and shoved more than usual. Glee Club was the only thing that saved me everyday. As soon as I got to Glee club, Mr Schuester wrote 'Past and Future songs ' on the board and started to speak. "Okay everyone time for some spring cleaning through our past repertoire." he turned around "Where is everybody?" Mr Schue asked glancing around the room at me and the other 7 kids.

Rachel Berry Stood up. "Everybody has the Flue Mr Schue! I don't because of all the vitamins I take but…."

"Oh shut it Dwarf!" said the voice of the one and only Santana Lopez. "I Listened up until you said Mr Schue then I totally tuned out because you went overboard."

"Girls! Seriously?" Mr Schue exclaimed.

Rachel sat down shocked next to her boyfriend Finn.

"Okay Guys! I reckon I found a song that you will all love!" Mr Schue then explained.

"Not another Journey Song Mr Schue!" Finn said almost arrogantly.

"We should so do a Britney Spears song Mr Schue, and you know since I am the best singer in Glee Club I should sing it" Brittany said and smiled to her girlfriend Santana sitting next to her.

"We are not doing a Britney Spears song, Brittany! Do you remember what happened last time?" Mr Schue replied to Brittany.

"Mr Schue, what about RESPECT? You know, I totally killed it in my audition and I've been wantin' my big solo for a competition for ages." Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes I know but I have a song for Finn and Rachel"

"Why should T-Rex and Midget get all the solo's?" Santana replied.

"It's obvious, they're the favourites" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Hey, Hey were all equal here, some people are just better than others" Rachel replied.

I sat back watching all of this unfold then I was poked in the arm by Puck.

"Dude you alright? You seem out of it." He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Great!" I replied lying.

"Good well it looks like Santana's about to try and kill Rachel.

He said turning back to the unfolding Conflict.

I then stood up.

"Mr Schue, I have a song."

"Take the floor Kurt" he replied frantic to get things under control.

I started to sing.

Kurt:

Someday my prince will come

Someday I 'll find my love

And how thrilling that moment will be

When the prince of my dreams comes to me

He'll whisper I love you

And steal a kiss or two

Though he's far away I'll find my love someday

Someday when my dreams come true

-I was singing about Blaine.-

Someday I'll find my love

Someone to call my own

And I know at the moment we meet

my heart will start skipping the beats

Someday we'll say and do

Things we've been longing to

Though he's far away I'll find my love someday

Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my prince will come

Someday we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Someday when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring

Someday when my dreams come true

At the end everyone applauded. Rachel even asked me who I was singing about. I never told her.

Well This Was Chapter 2. Will Hopefully be getting Chapter 3 Up Soon Enough


End file.
